truth or dare cullen style
by twilightvamp321
Summary: its truth or dare with the cullen family many secrets revealed and many who are crush and maybe romance between bella with a certain vampire but not edward plz read and review for future chapter and R-M just for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**_BELLA POV_**

Edward told me that alice had a surprise for us all so he took me to his house and now im waiting for what shes gonna i see everyones here now as you all know carlisle and esme are on there anniversary alice said skipping down from down the this i saw emmetts face turn disgusted at did i just stared at me raising a eyebrown i just shruuged its just funny to see other i called you here because were playing truth or dare she said with excitement jumping up in down while the othere edward was worried,jasper was well calm as always,rosalie was i dont know and last but not least emmet he was jumping up an down as if he was five year you know we havent played in years and im not sure if bella should be in this edward said what a loser im not just truth or dare nothing big just that right i said to we play cullen style she said grinning like a a mad scientest i felt creeped out almost made me whats bad about that its i said,this is cullen style so theres rules on how to play first if you dont do a truth/dare they told you to you go to school naked second if you break something anywhere in the house or somwhere else you pay for it no matter how much it cost and no helping paying the person for you alice said glaring at if esme or carlisle find out its its the person falt who ever told or did anything that made them see and therefore the person takes the blame fourth and final rule is that have fun alice finsihed saying with joy but there were to many rules wow now im becoming in and no edward you wont convince me to not participate got that glitter boy i said to edward glaring at him to alice just gigle while edwardjust look at me if i was just the devil ha ha ha deserves him right know it all bells is in emmett say pumpng a fist to the air weird i let the games began everyone said jasper wow who would it thoguh jasper was happy about this must be his moodswing he gets.

Now whos first i said,emmett raised his hand up in the oh pick me me me plz pick me i wanna go first plz bella plz i wanna emmett kept whining aww he look cute whining like a baby wait i got and idea but i have to wait for now i smile darkly to emmett since you said i said.(lol)Yay ok um edward truth or dare he said,truth eddy said wuss i a wuss eddy be fun but moving on ok is it true that...

* * *

_**PLZ**_

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_W_**

**_OH AND if i did mistake im sorry im in a rush have to go to a party=P_**


	2. jakes gone mad and edwards weird

**_EMMETT POV_**

This is awsome eddy wont know wat hit him i bet hes goona be shock shit better block my thought before he find eddy i said but he just growled the nerve of him treat his bro by truth is have do you still watch sesame street i said.I swear i was laughing my ass by now did was hilarous the look on his face was priceless ha_._

**_BELLA POV_**

Did emmett just said that edward watch sesame street no freaking way wow i always knew he was hiding something from me but could it be true i thouught yes i still do watch it okay now can everyone stop staring at me he swings i i knew it since i kept seeing elmo in your room when we came back from hunting jasper said rollling on the floor talk about up now rosalie truth or dare he said while growling i thought he sounded gay.

**V**

How did he know stupid brother of mine almost everyone are hiding there thoughts rosalie said i snapped huh oh yea we were playing i dare is go up to jacob black and make out with him for 10 minutes and no stoping or anything got it i said smiling evily to my smile ha they could rot i say rot i just glared at me angrily.I pick truth she ah ah you cant if u dont do the dare you know wat happens dont you my so called sister of mine i she and bella call jacob for you to meet him up at the treaty line ok now lets go rosalie everyone should follow to see got it i said they quickly nod and went ant you stop him from doing this to me plz rose kept whining to emmett god i hate he said simply.


End file.
